Moon Magick
by m155 n4154
Summary: Katara is sick and tired of following Aang around, when Princess Yue visits her in a dream, Katara has a reason to leave. That reason is to aid Zuko in his mission to find his mother. Complete summary inside. Zutara.
1. Leaving

**Moon Magick**

Summary: Katara is sick and tired of following Aang around, when Princess Yue visits her in a dream, Katara has a reason to leave. That reason is to aid Zuko in his mission to find his mother. What will happen when Katara and Zuko are thrown into situations they didn't prepare for? Will love blossom between the Firelord and the Master Waterbender?

Pairing: Zutara

Rating: M for later chapters. This chapter is PG.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, I also do not own any of the characters within this fic.

**Leaving**

Sozin's comet had passed, Aang had defeated Firelord Ozai without killing him, Prince Zuko and Katara defeated Princess Azula, General Iroh got his teahouse back, and lastly, Aang and Katara became a couple.

Quickly after Ozai's defeat and Azula's imprisonment in an insane asylum, Prince Zuko was crowned Firelord. Aang was introduced to the Fire Nation and seemed to be welcomed with open arms. It appeared that though they were the aggressors in the war, the citizens were tired of the violence. Katara, Sokka, and Toph sat in the front of the crowd as Zuko was crowned and Aang was introduced. Tears of happiness and pride fell from Katara's eyes as she screamed and cheered for her two friends. Aang had fulfilled his destiny of stopping the war that ravaged their planet and Zuko had overcome his father to become a well rounded and wise man, even though he was only on the doorstep of his 17th birthday.

The ceremony ended and the gang made their way to Ba Sing Se to celebrate in General Iroh's tea shop. Though Zuko was now Firelord, he put on his old waiting uniform and served snacks and tea to his friends. Iroh smiled pleasantly, laughing and singing as he moved around his teashop, Jasmine Dragon. Aang was standing out on the terrace of the shop, watching the sun set when Katara joined him. Smiling, she bent her head down slightly and kissed the young Avatar, now that the war was over and peace had been restored, there was nothing to stop her from being able to be with Aang, and being able to love him how she wanted.

Or so she thought on that day. Years later, she thought much differently. She should have realized early on that her relationship with Aang was going to be difficult; He was the Avatar after all. His life was all about politics, making treaties, securing the peace, moving from city to city to make appearances. Never did Aang reach the end of his to do list. When it seemed as if he was getting close, ten more meetings would be announced. Appa was exhausted the majority of the time, flying across the globe was a difficult task, even for a massive flying bison.

Katara faired no better. She traveled with Aang, keeping him company since Toph and Sokka were no longer part of the group. Toph had opened up an Earthbending school in Gaoling, much to her parents pleasure. Sokka had returned to the south pole to help the reconstruction of their home. Katara, having no real purpose in life, stayed with her young boyfriend. She often acted as a representative of the Southern Water Tribe when the position needed filling. The job did not please her. Though she enjoyed the peace that had come from the war ending, she did not want to sit in political hearings. Her interests were elsewhere. She wanted to help teach young children how to Waterbend, she wanted to help clean up cities and towns. Politics arranged such things, but rarely did the politicians join the effort in restoring prosperity to cities that had been destroyed during the war.

It had been five years since Aang had beaten Ozai, Katara was now 18 years old, and Aang was 117, though he looked like he was just 17. He had hit a growth spurt at 13 and was now inches taller than Katara, he was still thin and gangley though. Katara was hoping that he would fill out seeing as she disliked him being thinner than her. It was midday in the summer, Katara and Appa sat in the shade of a massive tree while they waited for Aang to return from his meeting with the leader of a Earth Kingdom city. He had been gone for the larger part of the day, leaving Katara with absolutely nothing to do. As pathetic as it was, she began to tell Appa and Momo about her problems, trying to at least fill the silence of the day.

"I'm really tired of all this traveling. I want to settle down in one spot, and help with things there, you know? It's so hard being the Avatar's girlfriend. He's always so busy with meetings and other boring stuff. By the time he gets back to me, he doesn't even want to talk or cuddle, just sleep. I feel really neglected." She said as she leaned against Appa's furry side. The bison let out a large huff in response to her and Momo purred, cocking his head to the side as he looked at Katara.

"I'm two years past marrying age and I don't even think Aang has seen more than my bare shoulders. It's terrible when the moon is full, I'm so powerful during that time and I need to release the energy, not just by Waterbending but with physical contact. Power and passion seem to go hand in hand."

Appa and Momo were not very good conversationalists, though, that was to be expected since neither creature could talk. Katara let out a large sigh and rolled on her side, curling into Appa's fur to take a nap. She fell asleep quickly, which was rare now days. As she slept, she dreamed vividly.

_Katara was floating in what seemed to be an ocean, no land was near her. Above her in the sky were thousands of twinkling stars. She let the water take her as she stared into the endless sky. Beside her, standing on the water was Princess Yue, the princess of the Northern Water Tribe who gave her life so the moon could live on. Yue watched the floating woman beside her, waiting for the right moment for her to speak. Katara blinked and looked at the Princess of the Moon standing beside her. Yue smiled at the Waterbending master._

"_Hello, Katara. It has been too long since we last spoke." The Moon Princess said, Katara merely nodded, making the ocean water beneath her ripple. "I have a task for you, Katara. Firelord Zuko needs your help, though he does not know it yet. His mother is still alive, but she is in danger. You must help Zuko find her, you must help save her." _

_Princess Yue knelt on the water, though she never broke the surface and never made a ripple. Gently, she touched Katara's forehead with her index finger. Katara's eyes shut and her body bucked as the moon spirit forced a vision into her mind. The woman's body shook violently and water splashed around her. Princess Yue removed her finger from Katara's forehead and vanished._

Katara woke with a start, she bolted upright, scaring Momo in the process. Panicked, Katara looked around her, as if she were being attacked. No one was near her though, everything was as it was when she fell asleep, except for the sun, which had moved slightly. Convinced that she was not under attack, the young woman leaned back against Appa and stared into the sky trying to piece together what her dream had meant. Yue said Zuko needed her, but why her? Zuko was the Firelord and a very powerful bender, why would he need her to come with him to save his mother? Unless, he did not know of his mother. He searched for her frequently, but she always eluded him. Maybe this was his chance to be with his mother again.

Katara climbed up onto Appa's neck, taking the reigns in her hand and took off toward the city Aang was in. She needed to tell him what she knew, she needed to let him know that she was leaving. As she flew, she thought more about her situation with Aang. She was terribly unhappy, he never bothered to make sure she was okay with everything that was going on. Five years was a long time to be miserable, maybe it was time to leave in more than just person.

When Katara reached the city, she found the largest building, knowing that was where important gatherings were held. She walked through the front doors, leaving Appa and Momo in the courtyard. She found the dining hall in which the Avatar and many other older men were sitting and talking over food. When she entered the room, they all stopped to look at her. Aang stared, wondering why she would barge in on such an important conference. Katara met his eyes and he knew something was up. He excused himself from the table, saying he would return momentarily. The couple left the room and stood in the hallway.

"Aang, I need to leave." Katara said plainly.

"What? Why?" Aang asked, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Princess Yue came to me in a dream, telling me that Zuko needs my help urgently, it involves his mother." Aang's eyes widened in surprise. Since when did spirits visit people besides him? Katara wasn't the Avatar, why did she get a spirit vision?

"Katara, I think it was just a dream, you aren't connected to the spirits."

"Yes, I am." Katara replied. "Not only am I a master Waterbender, but I am also a woman, both things relate me to the moon very closely. This was not just a dream, it was Yue speaking to me, I know I have to go. Why does it matter if I leave anyways? It's not like you're ever there to be with me. Which brings me to my second announcement, I think we should call it quits. You're never there for me, you're too busy being the Avatar. It'll be better if I can leave and travel on my own."

"Call it quits... Katara, you can't leave me. I love you, I know it's hard for me to be there, but I have important things to take care of." Aang exclaimed, he was utterly shocked at what Katara was proposing. She had to realize how important his work is.

"You do have important things to take care of, and you do a good job, but I'm tired of being left alone. I'm going to go help Zuko, and you're going to keep up your work. We will still be friends. But for now, we aren't going to be more than that. I'm sorry, Aang." With that, Katara turned and left, leaving the Avatar standing in the hall with his jaw slack.

Not wanting to waste anytime, Katara went and bought an Emu Horse and supplies to travel with. It was a two day trip to the nearest harbor. There she would rent a small boat that she would pilot herself with her Waterbending, traveling would go much faster that way. Before she left, Katara sent a messenger hawk with a letter to Zuko, so he would be prepared for her arrival. Once all that was finished, the master Waterbender left town, racing quickly to save Firelord Zuko's mother.

**Chapter 1 is complete! Yay for me!! I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll get Chapter 2 up ASAP. Please review and give you thoughts. I'm planning on having polls later to get your guy's opinion on what should happen next in the plot line. Exciting, right?**

**Until next time!!**

**Miss Naisa**


	2. The Vision

**Moon Magick**

Summary: Katara is sick and tired of following Aang around, when Princess Yue visits her in a dream, Katara has a reason to leave. That reason is to aid Zuko in his mission to find his mother. What will happen when Katara and Zuko are thrown into situations they didn't prepare for? Will love blossom between the Firelord and the Master Waterbender?

Pairing: Zutara

Rating: M for later chapters. This chapter is PG.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, I also do not own any of the characters within this fic.

-

**The Vision**

Firelord Zuko sat on his throne behind the wall of fire that masked him from his servants and the criminals attending petty court that day. This had to be his least favorite part of being Firelord. Petty court lasted for 2 hours of his day, to him, it seemed like it lasted 12 hours. ﻿Thieves were brought before him to plead for mercy, though, most had only stolen an apple or a cabbage. Other cases were of farmers arguing over whose land ended where. Zuko could not understand why he had to be the one to pass judgment on such cases. Surely there were other people who qualified for passing judgment on the ridiculous cases he had to listen to.

Halfway through petty court, the proceeding was interrupted, much to Zuko's pleasure. A guard rushed to the throne and knelt before the wall of fire. On his arm rested a messenger hawk. Zuko wondered why this messenger hawk was important enough to stop the petty trial. It was not until he looked more closely at the hawk that he realized the urgency. On the letter the hawk was holding was a blue insignia that belonged to the Southern Water Tribe. This insignia, though, was slightly different than the norm. It looked very much like the normal stamp, but on inspection it was obviously hand drawn. The Firelord motioned for the hawk to be sent to him. The hawk flew over the flames and landed on the post next to Zuko. He took the letter from the hawk and quickly opened it.

_Zuko,_

_I am coming to see you immediately. I have information on the whereabouts of your mother. I cannot say more for fear this letter will be intercepted. Expect me in one weeks time. Today is the 16th day of summer._

_Katara_

Zuko reread the letter trying to find some hidden message in it. He found none, Katara was being very careful to be cryptic. Katara wrote the letter on the 16th day of summer, it was now the 22nd day of summer. Katara was going to be arriving tomorrow. Preparations needed to be made, and quickly.

"Court is adjourned for the day. Your cases will be heard on a later date." Firelord Zuko announced loudly before getting up and leaving his throne through a back door. He walked down a dark hall lit only by torches spread 10 feet apart from each other. The hall had various doors in it, all leading to other secret passages. Zuko opened one door and made his way down another hall until he reached the door he was looking for. Entering the dining hall, the Firelord pulled roughly on a rope hanging from the ceiling that rang a bell to call his servants to the room. Servants appeared in the room from secret passages and from known passages. All bowed to their master before lining themselves up to hear what he had to say. Once Zuko decided there were enough servants present he climbed onto the dining table to allow his voice to carry.

"I have received word that Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe will be arriving in the Fire Nation tomorrow. It is short notice but we must prepare none the less. We will need a welcoming feast for her. She will be staying in the Gold Room, near my chambers. Also, someone is going to need to wait for her at the port, whom ever takes on that responsibility will need to be perfectly presentable. Also, spread the word through the palace. Tell other servants and tell the guards. When Master Katara is here, two guards will be stationed outside her bedroom and one will be stationed beneath her window." Zuko paused and looked over his servants, trying to think of anything else that might be of importance. "Oh, yes, someone please inform Mai of the event. Tell her to dress appropriately please."

With that, the Firelord hopped down from the table and left the dining hall as his workers scattered, setting off to work. Zuko was not looking forward to dealing with Mai's reaction to Katara's visit. Though she would never admit it, Zuko suspected that Mai was jealous of his friendship with the Waterbending woman. Her reaction would not show until later when her passive aggressiveness kicked in. Zuko sighed and made his way toward his chambers, hoping to avoid everyone as much as possible.

When he reached his room, his hopes were lost as he spotted his depressing girlfriend sitting on the end of his bed. She was plucking apart a Fire Lily with her sharp nails. He entered his room and shut the heavy wood door behind him, waiting for Mai to speak. The silence between them stretched until Zuko's eye was in risk of twitching.

"I assume you've heard the news then." He said, happy that the silence was broken. Mai punctured a petal with her thumb nail and flicked it onto the floor. Zuko knelt and picked up the broken flower, tossing it in his trashcan.

"I heard you announce it, I was listening through the door." Mai replied, her voice bland. She picked at the part of the lily she still held in her hand.

"Oh, I see," The silence commenced once again. The couple sat awkwardly on the end of Zuko's massive bed. Minutes passed and the Firelord started to fidget. Breaking the silence once again, Zuko asked. "So, are you upset that she's coming here?"

"No, why would I be?" Mai replied, but gave away her anger as she crushed the flower in her hand until it was a crumpled mess.

"Mai, you hate it when I even stand in a room with another woman. Now, I'm throwing a party for one." Zuko pointed out, knowing it might cost him his head.

"It's not so much the party as the day." Mai replied. Zuko frowned trying to remember what day it was. It would not be her birthday, that was in the rainy season. There was no holiday either. He was at a loss.

"I don't know what day it is tomorrow." The Firelord admitted. Mai sighed and stood up.

"It's Azula's birthday, Zuko." Mai walked toward the window in the room. Zuko scoffed loudly and leaned back onto his bed.

"Why would I care about her birthday? She nearly killed me and various other important people. Hell, she would still kill me if given the chance."

"She's still your sister, and she's my best friend." Mai said, turning to look at Zuko with blank eyes.

"No, she was never my sister. Our blood tells us that we're related, but she was never my sister." Zuko glared at Mai, not believing that she would even attempt to call Azula his sister. "As for being your friend, you're a fool to still believe that she is interested in you."

"A fool? I'm the fool? You're the one who is inviting the enemy into the palace." Zuko's eyes widened. Mai never told him before that she still thought of the Waterbenders as the enemy.

"Katara is not the enemy. She saved my life. Without her, you'd be alone." Zuko growled, his anger beginning to boil.

"Am I not already alone, Zuko? You're never here. You touch me, you kiss me, hold me, have sex with me. But never are you here. You wish that you were still with the Avatar and his friends." Mai accused, her voice rising a few notes but staying dull.

"What else am I supposed to think about? You just lie there and wait for it to be over. Maybe you should have stayed a lesbian with Azula and Ty Lee. But then again, that's not proper is it?" Zuko stood, towering above Mai. He glared down at the girl whom he foolishly called his girlfriend. "You think it's fair that you drag me down to your pitiful level of existence? Do you enjoy the fact that I'm just as miserable as you? The only reason you're still here is because every day I hope that you'll discover that you have an inner fire, something that with heat your icy disposition. You do realize I don't have to wait for you, I could have any girl I want, I'm the Firelord, women would throw themselves at my feet to become my queen. I could be happy, but I can't let myself throw you out just because you make me want to slit my wrists just to have something to do!"

Zuko screamed his rant in Mai's face. The enter time she stayed perfectly blank and passive. It was as if his words meant nothing to her, like they didn't hurt in any way. When Zuko finished, Mai removed a jeweled bracelet from her wrist as well as a ruby pendent from her neck. She looked into the Firelord's eyes and dropped his gifts to her on the ground and she kicked them into his feet. The show of disrespect would have gotten her banished from the palace if anyone but him had seen it. Swiftly turning away, Mai left Zuko standing in his chambers with the jewelry at his feet.

-

Katara was exhausted. It had been 4 days since she acquired a boat on which to travel to the Fire Nation. She had been Waterbending non-stop the first day. That night she collapsed and prayed to the moon and water spirits to keep the ocean waters calm. Her prayers were answered, she assumed it was because she was on a mission given to her by Princess Yue, who was the moon spirit. Regardless of the reason, Katara was pleased. Her other days on the boat were more or less the same as the first day. She bended until her body could not manage it anymore. Again she would pray and the process would continue the next day. On the 23rd day of summer, Katara arrived in the Fire Nation. Her body ached, she badly needed a bath, and a good bed to sleep in. It was noon when Katara stumbled up onto the dock with her pack slung over her shoulder. Waiting for her by the gates to the royal city was one of Firelord Zuko's female servants. The woman was small with her black hair twisted up intricately on her head.

"Welcome, Master Katara!" The woman said cheerfully while bowing, trying not to show any reaction to the haggard appearance of the young Waterbender. Katara bowed back slightly and nodded at the servant. Her mouth was dry and her brain was not working properly, so she kept silent. The woman led Katara to a cart that was pulled by two Emu Horses. The woman got the creatures to move and take the woman to the Firelord's palace. Katara leaned her head against the side of the cart, barely noticing the curious faces looking at her as they passed. She hoped Zuko had kept her arrival party to a minimum. She knew he had to throw one, it was part of politics, but she wanted a small short party so that she could sleep.

The city was not decorated for festivities, which gave Katara hope that Zuko had kept the party small, though it could be held in the palace court yard. She doubted it. Zuko would want to hear about his mother as soon as he could. He would have a quick dinner with important people then he would talk to Katara alone to hear about Ursa. The cart arrived at the place and the servant woman kindly asked Katara to follow her so that she could get cleaned up before dinner.

The servant woman, whose name was Meilin, as Katara later discovered, lead the way through the palace to a large set of double doors. Opening them, Meilin shuffled Katara inside. The room was magnificent, decorated tastefully in gold with red and black accents. Before she could get a good look at her room, Katara was being disrobed by maids and was lead to a bath. Three women scrubbed her skin and washed her hair, while she grunted and struggled, trying to clean herself. One woman dunked her hand into the water and attempted to clean Katara's nether regions. With a shriek, Katara announced that she would clean that herself. Her face was flushed with embarrassment as she cleaned herself while the other women struggled to comb her hair.

Once clean and dried, Katara was dressed in a beautiful silk floor length dress. It was red with gold flowers threaded into the silk. One of the maids explained to Katara that it was traditional Fire Nation clothing, they had to use it instead of her clothes because her clothes were not formal and were very filthy. Katara nodded but was scolded by the woman doing her hair for moving her head. Once the maids finished their work, Katara could hardly recognize herself. Only her deep tanned skin and clear blue eyes gave her away as a foreigner. Meilin ushered her from the room and through the palace again. Katara hoped that she would have someone to take her back to her room the palace was so maze like, she would never find her way.

Meilin and Katara turned a hall that was full of noise. A man standing in a massive doorway smiled and turned into the room. In a booming voice he announced her arrival. Katara stepped through the doorway into the dining hall and was presented with many men and woman dressed regally all standing and clapping for her. At the head of the table stood Firelord Zuko. He gave her a welcoming smile that made his good eye squint. Katara was lead to the seat to Zuko's right, once she was seated all the other people attending the dinner party sat. Trying to recall political formalities, Katara turned to Zuko and bowed her head.

"Thank you, Firelord Zuko, for your wonderful hospitality. And thank you all for attending my welcoming party, I am honored by your presence here." Katara said in the most professional voice she could muster. Zuko's nostrils flared as he tried to hold his laughter, he could tell Katara really did not know if she was saying the right thing and she was very uncomfortable with the formality of the event.

Katara let out a sigh of relief as the guest accepted her small thank you speech. Zuko waved his hand and waiters flooded the room with platters of delicious smelling food. A plate was set before her that she assumed was a Bull Antelope steak. Vegetables and rice were also on her plate but she ignored those as she cut the steak and shoveled it into her mouth, hoping the guests would not be too disgusted with her lack of manners. Zuko watched the woman beside him in awe as she attacked her dinner. Mai never ate like that, no girl besides Toph ate like that actually. A man near Katara asked her a question in her pause to answer, half chewed steak fell from her mouth into her lap. She stared at it, mortified. Zuko on the other hand, burst into laughter. Katara blushed heavily and bowed her head, picking up the chewed meat with her napkin.

"Did you not eat well on your journey, Master Katara?" A woman asked, ignoring the Firelord's laughter and the horrified looks of the other guests. "The ships that sail here usually have a better supply of food."

"I didn't sail in a ship." Katara answered, recovering slightly. "I bought a boat and used Waterbending to get here. I just underestimated how much doing that would take out of me. I ran out of food a day ago."

The guests at the table murmured, some in sympathy, others were calling her crazy under their breath. Zuko stopped laughing and motioned for a waiter to come to him. He ordered more steak for Katara and asked for bowls of fruit to be put in her room. Katara smiled at her friend and ate more of her steak while making small talk with the kind woman who saved her from her humiliation. Dessert was served after an hour. Katara devoured her cake nearly as fast as her steak, gulping down water to keep her throat from clogging. Dessert finished and guest began to leave, bowing to their lord then to her.

When the last of the guests left, Zuko turned to Katara and pulled her into a tight hug, patting her back gently before pulling away. He smiled down at her. He desperately wanted to hear what she knew about his mother but held his questions at bay so he could focus on his friend.

"It's been a while, Katara." He said, resting his arm across her shoulders as he led her back to her room.

"A year, actually." She replied. "Last time we were here it was the peace conference between the nations."

"Oh yeah, that's when you fell asleep and started yelling about Hog Monkeys." Zuko grinned at the memory while Katara groaned.

"I'm never going to live that down. Though, Toph thinks it was one of my finer moments." The two laughed at the thought of their odd blind friend. They arrived at the Gold Room and Zuko held the door open for Katara. He closed the door after following her in and they sat down at a small table in the corner of the room. Zuko lit the candles around them so that they could see each other as they talked.

"I hate to seem like all I want to hear about is my mother, but I really would like to hear what you know." Zuko said, staring into Katara's face. The Master Waterbender nodded and began her story.

"I was taking a nap when Princess Yue visited me in a dream. She became the moon spirit after Admiral Zhao killed the physical body of the spirit. She told me that you needed my help to save your mother. She touched my forehead and gave me a vision. Your mother is in the mountains of the Earth Kingdom. She's living in a small town that is two days from Omashu. She's living under the name Lian. Soon, there will be a huge prison break at the Boiling Rock. All the men you had sent there after your father's defeat will band together and find her. They're planning to use her against you, to make you step down from your throne." Katara stared at her hands trying to think of a way to tell Zuko gently. "They may have already escaped. That's why I was afraid of my hawk being intercepted. In my vision they killed everyone who is loyal to you, so you wouldn't get word until it was too late. They're going to do horrible things to your mother, Zuko. They're going to torture her, and rape her. We have to save her before they decide she isn't useful anymore."

Katara went silent and waited for Zuko to react. He stayed quiet, his eyes were on her, but they were clouded and obviously, he was not seeing her. He was trying to place her words together, trying to make sense of them. Minutes passed and Katara reached out for his hand, worried that he had gone into shock. She touched his skin and he jumped, startling her as well. Staring wide-eyed at each other, the two friends did not know what to. Zuko bit his lip and slowly nodded.

"I will have my servants prepare for us to leave the day after tomorrow. You need to rest for now." Zuko stood abruptly, over turning his chair. Katara got up and set the chair up right. The Firelord looked at her, trying to guard his emotions. He should have known Katara would see through his mask, she was always good at that. She hugged him gently, trying to calm his tremors. When he continued to shake, she let him go, knowing nothing she could do would help him.

"Go sleep, Zuko." Katara ordered in a soft motherly tone. "Tomorrow you will know what needs to be done. We can get to her before they do, we'll save her. I promise."

Zuko nodded and left the room. Katara pulled off her borrowed clothes and climbed into the bed that was far to large for just her. She left the candles lit, hoping they would bring comfort to her while she fell asleep.

-

**Yay! I finished chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed it. I must say, writing as Mai is freakishly difficult.**

**Thank you so much to all my subscribers and reviewers, it makes me feel special. .**

**I'll update as soon as I can. The more reviews and subscribers I get the more motivated I get, so review please!!**

**Thanks so much!**

**Miss Naisa**


	3. Team Zutara

**Moon Magick**

Summary: Katara is sick and tired of following Aang around, when Princess Yue visits her in a dream, Katara has a reason to leave. That reason is to aid Zuko in his mission to find his mother. What will happen when Katara and Zuko are thrown into situations they didn't prepare for? Will love blossom between the Firelord and the Master Waterbender?

Pairing: Zutara

Rating: M for later chapters. This chapter is PG.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, I also do not own any of the characters within this fic.

--

**Team Zutara**

Katara awoke the next day, not quite sure of the time. Heavy curtains covered the windows of her room so no sunlight could show through. Inspecting herself, Katara concluded she must have thrashed in her sleep since her wrappings were now around her waist. She began to rewind her wrappings, grumbling at the annoying task. In the five years since the end of the war, Katara's body had filled out considerably more than it had been. Her breasts had gotten larger, as had her hips. She found it mildly annoying, mostly because it made her wrappings more difficult to put on.

The was a sharp knock on her door, startling Katara, making her drop her work, only for it to unravel once again. Gathering the silk sheets up to her chest, she called to see who it was. It was Meilin. Zuko had sent her, saying that this was about the time that Katara woke up. Katara smiled and told Meilin that she could enter. Having another woman there was going to make it much easier to put on her under garments, if they could be called that.

"Meilin, could you please help me with these? It's difficult to put them on by myself." Katara asked after clearing her throat of morning gunk. Meilin obliged, sitting behind Katara so that she could make sure that the length of cloth rested correctly over Katara's skin. When the wrappings were back in their appropriate place, Meilin found clothes to fit the curvaceous Waterbender. The outfit was slightly revealing for Katara's tastes but Meilin assured her she looked lovely. The short dress was made of red silk lined in gold. The dress stopped at her knees but had slits up to her hips, showing her thigh wrappings. Meilin also insisted on accessorizing which Katara gave into after she was told that the entire outfit, accessories and all, were a present from Zuko. Once dressed, Meilin led Katara from the room, explaining that Firelord Zuko had invited her to his chambers for a very late breakfast.

Zuko's chambers were more like an entire house inside the palace. Katara studied the place in awe and amazement. Meilin pulled on Katara's arm and lead her out onto the terrace of Zuko's chambers. Sitting at an ornate table was the Firelord, in knee length pants and an open robe, showing that he was shirtless beneath. Katara raised an eyebrow at his attire but refrained from making a snide comment in front of Meilin. The fact that they were friends was known by most everyone, but it would still come as a shock if Katara were to be openly rude in front of servants. When Zuko noticed the two women standing in the doorway of the terrace, he stood and pulled a chair out from under the table, motioning for Katara to sit. She politely thanked him and sat as he pushed the chair under her. Sitting back down in his own seat, Zuko dismissed Meilin, thanking her for bringing Katara.

Katara barely looked at the array of food that was on the table before she began grabbing items to put on her plate. Sea prunes may be good, but the Fire Nation had fruits you could get nowhere else in the world. Once her plate was piled with various fruits, cheeses, meats, and bread, Katara went for the tea, knowing it was delivered specially to Zuko from the Jasmine Dragon, General Iroh's tea shop in Ba Sing Se. Zuko's plate was less full than Katara's and he had even taken a bite. Looking up at him while chewing, Katara saw that his eyes were clouded as he looked out over the gardens beneath the terrace.

"Zuko," Katara said, after swallowing, "Don't worry so much. Your mother is a strong woman. She's going to fight back. I promise we'll save her."

Zuko looked at Katara, his eyes now unclouded. He stared into her eyes, searching for a hint of a lie. He found only sincerity and strength. He wondered if Katara realized how motherly she was herself. He often found himself relating her to his own mother, Ursa.

"You really mean that." Zuko stated, receiving a nod from Katara. He smiled and patted her hand gently. "Thank you , Katara. For being here to help, for telling me what you know, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Zuko. But I owe it to you. You helped me get closure over my mother's death. Your mother is still alive and you miss her as much as I miss my mother. To repay you, I'm going to help you bring your mother home." Katara turned her hand palm up and squeezed Zuko's hand with her fingers. The two stayed like that for a moment then pulled away, going back to their brunch, or what may have been Zuko's lunch.

--

After they had eaten together, Firelord Zuko left Katara to take care of his royal duties. While he was gone, a man named Yao, who was Zuko's advisor, was going to be watching the kingdom until General Iroh could sail in from Ba Sing Se. Katara had told Zuko that she was not sure how long they would be away. Not wanting to leave his nation attended by someone he was not sure if he could trust, Zuko asked Iroh to come take his place, knowing he would do better at ruling to Fire Nation than Zuko himself could.

It would be days until Iroh arrived, Zuko had to hurry to set up the palace for Yao's cover. Zuko assembled a group of nobles to act as a congress. If Yao decided to make any new laws, he would need a unanimous vote from the congress in order for the law to be passed. All political meetings would be covered by Yao, but he had no jurisdiction over the army. Firelord Zuko met with his general and order that the army was not to attack any nation or village in his absence, no matter what Yao ordered. If it happened that the Fire Nation was attacked, only then was the army allowed to attack.

After all of that business was taken care of, the sun had began to set. Zuko pulled on his cloak and left the palace to walk to the prison. He was going to go visit his father and tell him that he had found his mother. For the past five years, Ozai would only laugh when Zuko asked where is mother was. Zuko wanted to see the look on his damned father's face when her heard that Ursa had been located. The prison guard opened the door without even bothering to ask why Zuko had come to visit. First, he was the Firelord and could do as he pleased. Second, Zuko visited often. When he made it to his father's cell, Ozai looked up and smirked, thinking he knew why his son had come.

"You should know by now that I'm not going to give her whereabouts to you." Ozai said, a wicked grin on his face.

"I do know that, Father. Luckily, I don't need you too. I know where she is." Zuko smirked as his father's face fell.

"Impossible, I've hidden it from everyone in the Fire Nation." Ozai growled. "You're lying, you're trying to trick me into telling you."

"Please, Father, I don't think you're an idiot. You could have kept her location from everyone in the world, but the spirits would still know. And that is how I know." Zuko stated plainly, leaning against the brick wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Ha! The spirits would never grace you with their presence! You're pathetic and weak, they only serve the powerful."

"They serve no one, not even the Avatar. You are right though, I don't think that the spirits would ever visit me. I was too evil before, I'm tainted. Fortunately for me, my friend Katara, the Master Waterbender who brought down Azula, is innocent and pure, not to mention she was friends with the girl who is now the moon spirit. Zhao killed Tui, but Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe was blessed as a child by Tui. When Zhao killed the moon spirit's mortal body, Princess Yue gave her life back to the moon, she is now the Moon Goddess. She visited her friend Katara in a dream. She showed Katara where Mother is." Zuko explained to Ozai. The imprisoned man shook his head, not wanting to believe that what his son was telling him was true. Zuko watched his father carefully, waiting for his anger to take over. Surprisingly, Ozai went blank and he stared at Zuko lamely. "She's going by Lian now, she's in a town two days from Omashu. I'm going to get her, I'm bringing her back home."

The Firelord turned his back on the man he once wish would accept him and left the cell. Ozai was dumbfounded, he never thought that Zuko would figure out where Ursa was. No one knew but Ozai and her. The fallen Firelord bowed his head as memories from his past forced their way into the front of his mind. Images of a small Zuko sitting on his lap, while Ursa washed the little boy's grubby face. Then of Ursa, brushing his own hair, her hands gently pulling through the tangles as she hummed softly to him. Why had his father been so cruel? Why had Azulan order him to kill his own son, just because the boy had troubles Firebending? Though, the most important question had nothing to do with Azulan's orders, and everything to do with himself. Why, oh why, had he banished his own beautiful wife? Ozai covered his face with his hands and let his sorrow finally wash over him.

--

With Zuko off doing his lordly business, Katara was left to entertain herself. Luckily, Zuko was kind enough to give her a purse full of gold coins so that she could go shopping and wander the Royal City. She argued with him, feeling bad for taking his money. That was, until he pointed out she was staying in a room that was made of gold. Apparently, the gold lining in her room was actually solid gold plating. After learning that, Katara happily took Zuko's money, she still hugged him in thanks, though. Meilin found a pair of sandals that fit Katara's feet and a pair of loose fitting maroon pants to wear over her wrappings. A cart was offered to her as well but she smiled and said she preferred to walk.

The Royal City's market was gigantic. At first, Katara was over whelmed by the hustle and bustle of the place. Then she spotted a clothing shop and all her negative thoughts vanished as she ran happily to the store. In the store the women happily helped her try on various pieces of clothing. In the end, Katara bought a very simple floor length pink dress with bell sleeves. The women tried to get her to buy other items to go with the dress, but Katara declined their offers, she had plans for her new dress.

Farther into the marker was a shop that sold clothing from other nations. Katara bought a tunic and some pants in Water Tribe colors, so that she would have new traveling clothes. The pants were too long and the tunic was far too large around the waist, but those were easily fixed. She could do it herself, or ask Meilin to get someone to do it for her.

Still feeling bad about spending Zuko's money, Katara decided to buy something for her friend. Sadly, she had no clue what Zuko liked. When she met him, he was a man of simple needs. Well, maybe not simple, but he had few needs and none were materialistic. Katara wandered the streets of the market, buying a kabob of meats and vegetables while she searched for Zuko's gift. Finally, she came across a weapon store. Zuko enjoyed sword fighting so she hoped that she could find the right gift within the store. The walls of the shop were lined in swords, knives, and other smaller sharp weapons. Katara took in the inventory and decided that the store must be one of Mai's favorites.

Katara went straight for the swords, looking for one that she thought Zuko would enjoy using. She knew he had his twin broad swords and did not want to get him those anymore. She saw swords from the Earth Kingdom that were thin and long with a slight curve. They were far to elegant for Zuko. Finally, Katara found the sword she wanted for her Firebending friend. The sign called it a Tai Chi sword. She knew that Tai Chi was an ancient form of martial arts and meditation. It was what Waterbending techniques were based on. General Iroh taught Zuko the importance of studying all the types of bending. Getting Zuko a Tai Chi sword would help him learn her bending movements. She smiled brightly at the shiny sword. The sword was also colored in a manor that was amusing to her. The blade, the hand guard, and pommel were a bright polished silver, though she knew it was steal, it looked like silver. The hilt itself was jet black as was the sheath for the sword. Silver was a color of the Water Tribes, while black belonged to the Fire Nation.

"Excuse me, sir, could you help me?" Katara called to the owner of the store. The burly man made his way over to her and she pointed at the sword. "I'd like to buy this sword."

"That's a bit big for you, Miss. Wouldn't you like something more suited for your size?" The owner said, trying not to insult Katara by making her seem ignorant.

"It's not for me, it's a gift for a friend of mine. He's a head and a half taller than me. I don't think it'll be too big for him." Katara explained. The man nodded and confirmed that the sword would be just right for her friend. Katara smiled brightly and bought the sword from the man, she also bought a case in which to put the sword. Thanking him for his help, Katara left the shop and went to buy a length of cloth to wrap the gift in. She picked out a deep purple fabric and had it cut to size for the box, she also bought a white ribbon to tie onto the gift.

Katara rushed back to the palace, excited to give Firelord Zuko his present. She rushed to her room and jerked the cord that summoned servants. Katara sat and the table in her room and began wrapping the case that held the Tai Chi sword. She pinned the cloth at each end and tied the ribbon in a neat bow. There was a slight knock at her door and Meilin entered. Katara stood and pulled her new Water Tribe clothes from their package.

"These pants are too long, and the tunic is too big around, do you think you could find someone to fix that for me by tomorrow?" Katara asked Meilin, while showing the problems with her clothing by holding them against her body.

"Of course, Master Katara! I'll go fetch the seamstress right now. She'll want to see the clothes on you before she sews, so that she knows what she's doing." Meilin replied, smiling at Katara who was glowing from happiness. "What has got you so please, Master Katara? If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind! I bought Firelord Zuko a sword today, as a gift to repay him for his wonderful hospitality. I also got you something, Meilin, for being so kind to me. I know it's not customary to give servants gifts, but I couldn't help myself." Katara produced a small barrette from her purse. It had lovely painted glass flowers on it. Katara placed it in Meilin's hand and gave her a warm smile.

"Thank you very much, Master Katara. It's beautiful." Meilin said in a breathless voice. She had never owned something so beautiful. Forgetting her manners, Meilin gave Katara a quick hug. Katara laughed and patted the woman's back. The servant arranged the barrette in her hair then left the room saying she would return quickly with the seamstress. Indeed, Meilin did return quickly with a petite woman who carried a wicker basket. Katara shed the clothes she was wearing and pulled on the ones that needed to be tailored. The seamstress moved around Katara, marking the cloth with a piece of chalk. Then she ordered Katara to take off the clothes and hand them over. Katara did and thanked the small woman.

"Meilin," Katara called, getting the attention of the woman admiring her new possession in the mirror. "Could you find me a gold sash I could use as a belt? I've planned out an outfit to wear tonight to dinner with Zuko."

Meilin went into the closet and searched for what Katara had requested while said Waterbender pulled on her new pink dress. Over the top of her dress, Katara pulled on the top she had worn out today and put her golden arm band on over the top of the dresses sleeve with some difficulty. Meilin emerged from the closet holding a long piece of golden cloth. Katara smiled and thanked her, then asked if she could tie it around her waist. Meilin happily did so and then complimented Katara on how beautiful she looked. The servant woman offered to do Katara's hair. The Waterbending Master accepted the offer and sat down to allow Meilin access to her head.

Katara chuckled at the end result of Meilin's primping. It was exactly the same style she kept her hair in when "Team Avatar" was hiding in the Fire Nation. A servant from outside the bedroom door announced loudly that dinner was being served. Katara rose and left the room, thanking both Meilin and the seamstress, who was still hard at work. The palace halls were now lit by torches on the wall since the sun was beginning to set. Katara wondered if Zuko ever got tired of the red on red decor of the palace. When she thought of Zuko, she hoped he would like his new sword and excitement made her stomach flutter. She then realized with a start that she had forgotten to bring the gift with her. Katara turned to run back to her room but behind her stood Meilin, holding the purple package. Taking the gift, Katara gave Meilin a one armed hug before turning back to the direction of the dining hall.

When Katara reached the dining hall she found herself alone, no nobles, no servants, and no Firelord. She walked farther into the hall, thinking if she made her presence known someone would come to her. When that failed she called out, her voice echoing through the massive empty room. The echo called forth a servant from the kitchens. The man wearing a dirty apron smiled and bowed to Katara.

"Hello, Master Katara. I suspect you're here for dinner. You must not have been informed that Firelord Zuko asked to dine in his chambers tonight. I'm sure he wouldn't mind your company though." The man smiled at Katara again, making his eyes squint. Katara thanked him and headed back toward her chambers since they were right beside Zuko's. The trip back was annoying considering if she had been informed correctly, she wouldn't have had to make the trip at all. Though, it probably was not the servants fault, Zuko must have requested it on very short notice. If so, it meant his mood would be a bad one. Katara reached the Firelord's doors and knocked.

"Who is it?" Zuko called from inside, his voice was sharp and annoyed.

"Katara, I was wondering if I could eat with you. I don't like eating alone and I kinda got dressed up for you. I don't wanna waste a good outfit on no one." Zuko replied affirmatively and Katara heaved open the heavy door just enough for her slim form to fit through. The chambers were dimly lit and stuffy. Katara suspected that Zuko was the source of the stuffy heat. The young man was hunched forward on his table with his head in his hands. His face was completely covered by a veil of long black hair. Katara had not realized it had gotten so long, she had only seen him with his hair up in a top knot. He kept all of it up instead of half up as his father one did. She suspected it was because he wanted to distance himself from his insane family. Crossing the room, Katara sat in one of the other three chairs around the table. Zuko's plate of food was untouched as was his wine. She sighed and set the wrapped sword heavily on the table to get Zuko's attention. It worked. The Firelord looked up, his bangs falling into his face as he stared at the purple package on the table. Katara was taken aback by the man before her. He had always been attractive, his whole family was blessed with amazing genes, she had never taken much notice to it before though. Now, his eyes were dark from his mood and his raven silk hair fell around him like a curtain. His facial features had become more defined as well. His jaw was strong and angular and had lost all signs of boyish roundness, his cheek bones were defined enough to make his face slightly feminine, softening the harshness of his scar. In the dim lighting, he looked positively beautiful, in the manliest way possible.

"What's that?" He asked, snapping Katara out of her daze. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to figure out what he was talking about. His eyebrows rose and motioned to the gift.

"Oh, this! This is a present I got for you today. I hope you like it." Katara picked up the sword and handed it to Zuko over the table. Zuko accepted the box but only looked at it, making no move to remove the purple fabric. "Aren't you going to open it?"

"Why did you get me a present?" Zuko asked, genuinely wondering why anyone would give him anything outside of his birthday.

"Well, I wanted to give you something in return for your hospitality. Though, since I bought it with your money, it's not much of a present. I still hope you like it." Katara said. "Besides, you technically bought me this dress, and you technically bought Meilin a barrette, so you may as well have technically bought yourself something nice."

"I bought you that dress? I can't see if it's worthy of me getting something nice. Show me your dress and I'll open your gift if I deem it worthy." Zuko said with a smile. He was not entirely sure how Katara did it, but she could always make people feel better. Katara stood from the chair and walked around the table so that Zuko could see the whole outfit. When he could see the full dress, Zuko was floored by how much Katara looked as if she belonged in the Fire Nation. The outfit was exquisite on her, showing of her small waist and full hips perfectly. He was also shocked by how attractive he found her. Granted, all Water Tribe people were attractive, but Katara seemed particularly beautiful in her Fire Nation clothing. He vaguely heard her explaining that she had only bought the pink dress and that the rest came from the closet in her chambers. He finally stopped ogling at her and turned back to his gift. "It has been deemed worthy."

Katara let out a girly squeal and clapped happily before rushing back to her seat to watch as Zuko opened his present. He unpinned each side of the fabric after removing the ribbon and pulled the purple cloth off of the hard wood case that laid beneath. He got excited as he realized the case was branded by his favorite sword dealer. Katara reached across the table and pulled Zuko's dinner plate and goblet toward her so that Zuko could open the box without making a mess. The box opened easily, the hinges were brand new, unlike the hinged on his broad sword case. Inside was a Tai Chi sword, brand new and absolutely beautiful by his standards. Zuko picked up the sword, still in its sheath and stood up, still in awe. He unsheathed the sword and checked the balance. Satisfied with that, he set the sheath down and took a stance before swinging the sword. Katara watched, interested in his reaction. He seemed to like the gift, though she definitely could not relate to the awe and love he had for what she regarded as a sharp metal stick. She noticed that he moved as if he was using one of his broad swords, which seemed odd with the slim sleek Tai Chi sword.

"Zuko, try moving like a Waterbender instead of like it's a broad sword. Waterbending is based on Tai Chi, the moves should apply to your sword." Katara commented. Zuko nodded and gave is a shot, trying to imitate the moves that Katara made when Waterbending. He could not recall many movements, after he exhausted the short list he turned back to Katara. His friend was scooping a bite of rice and meat from his dinner plate into her mouth. She stopped in mid-bite and waited for him to comment on her theft of his dinner. He chuckled and shook his head as he sat back down after sheathing his new toy.

"You Water Tribe people are terrible when it comes to food." He said, reaching over and swiping a piece of meat of the plate. "At least you're more discrete than Sokka."

"He's learned manners actually. Dad thought it was important since Sokka is the one who is sent out to conventions." Katara replied with a mound of food stuffed in her cheek as she talked.

"Ah, and what happened to your manners?" Zuko asked, smirking at the woman with full cheeks.

"They vanished when I realized that I didn't have a dinner plate of my own. Also, I'm starving and in the presence of a friend, so no manners is allowed. Even though said friend just happens to be the Firelord." Katara explained waving her chopsticks around in the air as she talked.

"I suppose that makes sense. You need to share though, my appetite is back now that you've cheered me up." Zuko got up from his chair and sat beside Katara, picking up food off her plate with his fingers.

"Right, what were you upset about before?" She asked while poking at his fingers with her chopsticks as they fought over a large piece of vegetable.

"Just stressed over leaving the Palace. I don't want any wars breaking out in my absence, you know?" He won the vegetable from the grasp of the pointy chopsticks and popped it into his mouth. "I'm worried about our journey too. I'm trying to keep faith in our ability to work together, though."

"Well, our past adventures prove that we are a good team. It should be fine." Katara nodded to punctuate her point.

"Yeah, what are we called though? We can't be Team Avatar anymore, we don't have the Avatar. Maybe team...Katarku?" Zuko suggested in a very Sokka like manner.

"No, that sounds dumb. How about team...Zutara? That has a certain ring to it." Katara said, stabbing the last piece of meat with her utensils.

"Team Zutara it is!" Zuko announced and took a drink of his wine.

--

**FINALLY!! I got it up. So sorry for the wait, I had a hard time with this chapter. I'm not big on doing chapters where nothing exciting happens but on of my reviews said to striptease, so this is my attempt at that. Thanks so much for all the reviews and subscriptions. It makes me super happy!**

**As I mentioned before, I'm gonna poll you guys on how the story should go. My first poll question for you is, should I add some Taang into this story or should I make a Taang off shoot of this? Reply with answers!!**

**I have some pictures that go along with this chapter. None of them I made because I honestly can't draw to save my life. If you're curious, check out the links, remove the spaces of course.**

Http : / skyportcafe .deviantart .com / art / Zuko-51921307

http : / i2 .photobucket .com / albums / y20 / sapphirexeyes / Kataradin .png

http : / i2 .photobucket .com / albums / y20 / sapphirexeyes / zukosword .jpg

**I think that picture of Zuko is absolutely amazing. Anyway, Read, review, enjoy.**

**Miss Naisa**


	4. AN

Hey, readers. I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages. I feel like I have no inspiration and I'm greatly disliking this story the more and more I think about it. Not good enough. So, I'm contemplating deleting it and starting over again completely. Please, put in your opinion. Not many of you who have subscribed to this fic have reviewed it. Please do, I need to know what I'm doing right and wrong.

Thanks so much.

Miss Naisa


End file.
